Decisions
by AbbieWalters
Summary: It's the day of John Paul and Ste's wedding. Ste doesn't know if he can go through with it, after telling Tony something important and a seeing a shocking visitor at the wedding, stops him from making a huge mistake with a bit of help. (Sorry about the summary it's a crap one) *Completed*


_I've had a lot of Stendan feels just recently, and all I've wanted to do is write fic's. But I never know where to start with them, but I got this idea of writing this fic when, John Paul asked Ste to marry him and when Hollyoaks announced there was going to be a wedding on the train. So I went with the ideas that it's their wedding and its on the train. But with my own twist, an important person will come back in to Ste's life again. (Just my imagination)_

_I'm sorry but I had to put in 'sweetheart and princess' I didn't want to but I thought it would go in this fic fine._

_If I have got anything wrong in this fic, then please let me know and I can changed it. I've never written a beginning part of a wedding before, so I have a feeling that I have got it wrong._

_This fic goes out to my London friend Bella, she helped me write some of this fic, so a big thanks goes out to her._

Xx

_**" Happy wedding day, Mr McQueen.**_

_**" Oi, I didn't know I was taking your last name."**_

_**" Well it's up to you, it was just a suggestion really."**_

_**" I love the idea, but il will let you know later on."**_

_**" Okay sweetheart."**_

_**" You do know, we broke a rule last night."**_

_**" Ah, who cares, I don't. All I want to do, is marry you today and then leave the village."**_

_**" Hang on what? Why, do we need to leave the village for?"**_

_**" For our honeymoon, you idiot."**_

_**" Don't you fucking dare, call me an idiot. How the hell was I supposed to know."**_

_**" Ste I'm sorry, I keep on forgetting."**_

_**" Fine, well I'm off to Tony's. So I will see you on the train later?"**_

_**" Yeah, you will. See you later princess."**_

_Ste kissed John Paul on the cheek, he got out of the bed and got changed into some better clothes. He went back over to the bed, he kneeled down on the bed to kiss John Paul on the cheek again. He got up off the bed, and leaves the room._

_He walked down the stairs of the McQueen household, he sees Myra McQueen at the bottom of the stairs with a smile on her face. Ste smiles back at her, he gives her a hug and says that he is going to Tony's house._

_Myra said ok, she said that he was happy that John Paul had managed to settle down and find someone loving to take care of him. Ste laughed at what she said, he told her it was fine and that he loved John Paul with all his heart and that nothing was going to change it._

_Of course Ste was lying through his teeth, but he couldn't tell John Paul or Myra truth just yet. He picked up his suit and small holdall bag that he had packed last night, he opened the front door and left the house._

_He started to walk into the village, he heard his phone going off. He got it out of his pocket and seen that John Paul had messaged him saying how much he was missing him already. He had also seen another message on there from someone he didn't know, so he texted them back._

***Ste and Declan text messages***

**' Alright Ste, how you doing?'**

**' I'm fine, but who is this? And how did you get my phone number?'**

**' It's me Declan Brady, and auntie Cheryl gave me your number.'**

**' Oh hiya Dec. I didn't know she gave you my number."**

**' Yeah she did, oh well. You got anything planned for today, fancy a kick about in the park?'**

**' Sorry Deccy, I've got a busy day ahead of me.'**

**' Oh yeah, what's that then?'**

**' I'm getting married today. You can come if you want. We are all meeting up at Chester train station.'**

**' Oh thanks cool, thanks for the invite. How about you put your phone away and turn around, I'm right behind you.'**

***End of texts***

_Ste put his phone away, he turned around and seen that Declan was behind him and he had littler brother Padraig with him too. Declan shook Ste's hand, while Paddy was looking confused. They started was liking again, and they headed off to Tony's._

_When they arrived at Tony's, Ste knocked on the door and Diane opened it. She let Ste inside, but she didn't know who the other two people where, he said that they where family friends and that hadn't seen him for a while. So she let them in._

_They all walked into the house, Ste put his bag on the floor and placed his suit over the couch. He sat down, while Declan and Padraig did the same, Diane shouted of Tony, to tell him that Ste was here._

_Tony come out of his bedroom, with a hand full of dirty clothes for the washing. Ste heard two little voices behind Tony and he had a smile on his face when he recognised them. Leah and Lucas ran over to Ste and they gave him a big hug._

_**" Daddy, we've missed you"**_

_**" Well I've missed you both too, so much. Where's your mam at?"**_

_**" She couldn't come with us, she's in the hospital having a baby. So Grandad Mike dropped us off, here at uncle Tony's."**_

_**" Aww, okay then. Did your mam tell you, why you where coming here for?"**_

_**" Yes, your getting married to John Paul."**_

_**" Yeah I am, kids why don't you take Declan and Padraig into auntie Sinead's room. Daddy needs to speak, to uncle Tony."**_

_**" Okay Daddy."**_

_Leah took hold of Declan's hand, while Lucas took hold of Padraig's had. They got off the chair and walked to Sinead's room, with help from Diane. Once they are gone, Ste puts his head into his hands and starts to cry. When Tony sees Ste crying, he goes over to the couch, sits down and pulls Ste into a small hug._

_**" Hey Ste, what's wrong."**_

_**" I can't do this Tony. I can't marry John Paul."**_

_**" Why, what's wrong Ste."**_

_**" How can I marry him, when I'm still in love with someone else."**_

_**" Ste, I know you still love Brendan. But he's not here anymore, you know that and I know that. You need to forget about him, and get ready to commit yourself to John Paul."**_

_**" I don't know if I can do that. I mean, this should be me and Brendan getting married. Since Brendan came into my life, I knew that he be important to me. I need him back.'**_

_**" You need to forget about him Ste, he means nothing to you now. You've got a loving fiancé, waiting to marry you today."**_

_**" I thought you where my friend Tony, I thought you would have told me to make the right decision. And that's what I'm doing, I need to see Brendan. I need to tell him that I love him and that I want him back."**_

_**" Ste, you can't."**_

_**" Why can't I Declan?"**_

_**" Dad's in a coma. he got beaten up by his cellmate, but he took it a bit too far. I'm sorry you've only just found out now,but auntie Cheryl didn't want you finding out."**_

_**" Why the hell did she not tell me for. I deserved to know, if my lover is going to die or not."**_

_**" I don't know Ste. If you love this John Paul, Ste then you should marry him. Please don't call cheryl, I will sort all this out. But just so you know, when I last visited dad, he told me that you where the only one for him."**_

_**" That's true Declan, you dad is the only one for me. I wished I had told him that. And I wished he had known that he is the love of my life."**_

_**" Don't worry Ste, I'm going to see dad in the hospital later. So I will try and tell him for you."**_

_**" It's fine Declan, I need to get ready for the wedding. I've wasted too much time, arguing with people."**_

_Ste picked up his, suit and small holdall bag and then walked into the bathroom. He locked the door then he, got out of his normal clothes and put on his wedding suit. He opened up his bag, he pulled out his aftershave and sprayed it all over himself._

_He dug deeper into the bag and pulled out a necklace, that had a ring around the cross. He placed it around himself and locked it into position. He pulled it around, so it was lying on his chest._

_He gelled up his hair and sorted the rest of himself out. When sorted, he opened the bathroom door and walked to Sinead's bedroom. He was going to check on the kids, but he stopped when they where talking about something strange._

_**" Deccy, did we all do good?"**_

_**" Yeah Leah we all did good. I sent the recording to auntie Cheryl, so when she plays it to daddy Brendan, he will come and stop the wedding."**_

_**" Yay, we've both missed daddy Brendan. We can't wait to see him."**_

_**" Good, but you can't tell daddy Ste about this, or me and Padraig will be in big trouble."**_

_**" Okay"**_

_When Ste heard this, he wiped away his tears and walked into the living room. He sat down with Tony and Diane, while they waited for the kids to come through. When they did, Tony phoned up for a taxi and said that they would wait outside for it._

_**" Right Ste,you ready to get married?"**_

_**" No I'm not ready, but if I have to. Then let's go, he's not the one I want to marry but it will have to do."**_

_**" That's the spirit."**_

_Ste got off the couch again, he walked over to the door and waited of the others to follow him. They left the house and walked into the village, where they had seen the taxi waiting for them. When they had got inside the taxi, Tony told her where to drive to._

***Declan and Cheryl text messages***

**' We've set off, we should be there soon'**

**' Thanks Deccy, we are already on the train waiting for you***

***End of texts***

Xx - *Two hours earlier*

***Ste and Cheryl text messages***

**' Hiya Ste, it's Chez. How are you? And do you fancy meeting up, I haven't seen you for a while?'**

**' Hey Chez, I'm a bit busy at the moment. I've got to get ready for my wedding, to John Paul. But you can come to the wedding if you want. We are having the wedding on a train, so we are all meeting up at Chester train station.'**

**' Yeah babe, of course I can come. Is it alright if, I bring one of my friends with me.'**

**' Yeah course you can. You need to be at the train station for 3:30pm.'**

**' Yeah that's fine babe, see you then Ste.'**

**' Yeah bye.'**

***End of texts***

_When Cheryl had stopped texting Ste, she left her room and walked down the hall way of the hotel to Brendan's room. She knocked on the door, Declan opened the door and he moved out of the way to let her inside._

_**" Chez, did you manage to text him?"**_

_**" I did Bren, but we need to hurry up. He's getting married today, to John Paul."**_

_**" Oh for fuck sake, I would have preferred it if he was getting married to someone else instead of him."**_

_**" I know you would of Bren. Right Deccy, Paddy. I need you to go to Hollyoaks village, and find Ste. When you get there, you follow Ste. He will go to Tony's house, once in there tell Leah and Lucas of our plan. Make sure one of them has hold of the phone, and record what is being said. I've already spoken to Tony, so he is going to be lying to Ste. He didn't want to do it, be he knows he has to. If Ste tries to leave Tony's and wants to visit Brendan, tell him that your dad is in a coma and has been in it for 2 months."**_

_**" Got it. But what about Amy, surely she's not happy with all of this."**_

_**" She's fine with it actually, she knows that Ste and Brendan are meant to be together. Why do you think she let the kids, see us for yesterday."**_

_**" Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Right me and Paddy are off, I will text you when we are on the way to the train station."**_

_**" Okay son."**_

_Declan and Padraig left the room, they left cheryl and Brendan to get sorted out. They got changed into their wedding clothes, and re-packed their other bags. Once Brendan had done, he sat down on the bed looking sad, so Cheryl went to sit beside him and asked him what was wrong._

_**" Bren, what's up?"**_

_**" Chez, what will I do of Steven won't come anywhere near me?"**_

_**" He will Bren, he will be shocked seeing you at first. But I'm sure he will come to you, he still loves you Brendan."**_

_**" I hope he does, I haven't forgotten about him since I was in prison. I love him so much."**_

_**" I know you do Bren. Right, you ready to get your man back?"**_

_**" Yes I am. Is Father Des waiting for us at the station?"**_

_**" Yeah he is Bren, we need to go now."**_

_They picked up their bags, they left the room and walked down to the reception area of the hotel. When they got there, Cheryl cancelled the rooms, for the rest of that day. They flagged down a taxi outside, when it stopped they got inside and and told her that they needed to be at Chester train station, so she took them there._

_When they had arrived at the station, they had seen Father Des was waiting for them, so Brendan go out and walked to him, while Cheryl paid of the taxi. When she did that, she walked over to Brendan and Father Des and they started talking about their plan._

_**" Right Brendan, you do remember how we are doing this, don't you?"**_

_**" Yes I do. I'm Cheryl's disabled friend, so I have to be at on the train before anyone else and I have to ware an scarf over my eyes as I'm also blind."**_

_**" Good, we can go on the train now. They have a wheelchair, in position for you. So when I say the words I need to, you stand up and to do your part okay."**_

_**" Yes, I understand. So we getting on the train now. People are starting to arrive."**_

_**" Yes, it's time."**_

_Father Des, Brendan and Cheryl all started walking on to the train that Ste and John Paul where getting married on. Cheryl and Brendan started to get into position, Brendan sat down in the wheelchair and Cheryl put a cloth over his eyes so that Ste didn't see him. Once done, Cheryl sat down and seen that Father Des was starting to greet the family and friends for the wedding._

Xx - *Present time - 3:25*

_The taxi pulled up at the train station, with Leah, Lucas, Declan, Padraig, Ste, Tony, and Diane inside. When they all got out of the taxi, Ste, Declan, Padraig, Leah and Lucas started walking to the McQueen family. They all smiled at Ste, when they seen him. Myra bended down and gave Leah and Lucas a pound for pocket money._

_When she stood back up, she gave Declan and Padraig a smile. She knew who's kids they where, but she didn't ask Ste why they where here for. She just thought that they hadn't of seen each other for a while, and he invited them._

_Father Des came to find Ste, Cheryl was with him and she had a smile on her face. It Ste wasn't happy with her at the moment, but he couldn't be arsed arguing with her now. As he was waiting to get married to the wrong person. Des asked Ste if he was ready and he said yes._

_As everyone started to get seated on the train, Ste was the last person to come on. With his half sister Leela walking him down to meet John Paul. Ste started to cry, when he got closer to John Paul, and he wiped away Ste's tears when they where standing together._

_**" We are gathered her today, to celebrate this special day for Steven Hay and John Paul McQueen. These two special people, have been graced into our beautiful world should not be judged by anyone."**_

_**" I'm glad your head Ste, I thought you weren't going to show up. I love you Mr Hay."**_

_**" Of course I was going to show up, and I love you too, Mr McQueen."**_

_**" Right then, let's get started. Is there anyone here present, who knows of a reason why these two people in front of me, should not be married in holy matrimony should speak now or forever hold your peace."**_

_**" I know why, these two people should not be married."**_

_**" Please come forwards my child. Tell us who you are and why they should not be married for."**_

_**" My name is Declan Brady and these are my little helpers. My brother Padraig Brady and Leah and Lucas Hay. And we know that Mr Hay, is in love with someone else."**_

_**" That's right Mister, my Daddy is in love with someone else. And we have proof of this."**_

_Declan hooked up his phone to the speakers and pressed play on the it had finished playing, Declan took his phone out of the speakers and he looked towards his auntie for help._

_Cheryl stood up, she grabbed hold of Brendan's hand and he stood up too. He slowly took off the scarf from around his face, and dropped it to the floor. People gasped when they had seen Brendan, but Ste fainted and fell to the floor and Brendan was already there to pick Ste up._

Xx

_Brendan had help off other people to carry Ste, into the other carriage on the train. Ste slowly stirred, he looked around to see where he was. Then he was faced with the love of his life, Brendan kneeling down in front of him with a smile on his face._

_Ste had tears falling down his face, Brendan wiped them away. When was then pushed down to the floor by John Paul, and he started punching him in the face. Ste got up off the chair and pulled John Paul away from Brendan. He sat down beside Brendan and wiped away the blood that was start to drip from the side of his mouth._

_**" John Paul, leave him the fuck alone. You have no right hurting my lover."**_

_**" Ste, what the hell you going on about. I thought you where in love with me."**_

_**" Well you thought wrong. There's only one person that I love, and it's always going to be Brendan. I love him so much."**_

_**" I can't believe you stringed me, along all this time. Even know I was going through that shit with Finn, you didn't once have the heart to tell me that you where still in love with Brendan."**_

_**" See John Paul, I told you Ste was no goo for you. I knew, he would do something like this."**_

_**" it didn't stop you from helping us, did it Myra."**_

_**" Cheryl the only reason why I helped for, was because I knew Ste was still I love with Brendan. I'm sorry John Paul, I knew Ste wasn't in love with you. I had a chat with him last night. And he told me, that he was still in love with Brendan."**_

_**" Sorry John Paul, but you needed to know the truth. Ste's been in love with my dad for a long time, I knew something was strange about him when he visited us in Ireland for Christmas in 2010. So I asked him about it, he only told me that he had met someone and he said he wasn't going at say anything more, as he wanted to see how the relationship went on. So on the night of Boxing Day, I was nosey and looked through my dads messages on his phone, as he left it in my bedroom and I see that there was a lot of messaged from him and Ste. I didn't think anything of it, until I had seen a picture of my dad and Ste in his photos album. I was going through them and seen that there was loving ones of them in bed together, and there was a few photos of them kissing each other. But the most important photo I seen of them was, when they where in bed hugging. I knew from then on, that my dad was in love with Ste."**_

_**" Deccy, why didn't you tell me that you knew something, I would have talked to you about it."**_

_**" I didn't want to say anything, incase I was wrong. But when I came to visit you twice in the village I had seen you looking at Ste, so I knew from then that I was right."**_

_**" Er, hello. Can't you see that this is my wedding day and I still want to marry Ste still. I do still love you Ste Hay, please marry me?"**_

_**" I can't John Paul, this should be me and Brendan getting married. I've planned this for a long time. Since I've met him, I've always wanted to marry him, so now I have a chance at doing that, I'm sorry John Paul."**_

_John Paul was steaming with anger, but he knew everyone was right. That Ste loves Brendan more than him, but honestly he should of known it from the start of their relationship. He looked at for one last chance, but he had seen that Ste had already made his decision._

_He left the train carriage with his family in tow, he couldn't stay there any longer. Once they McQueen family had gone, Ste looked towards Brendan. He went up to kiss him, and then he slapped him across the face. Ste then started to cry and Brendan pulled him into a hug._

_**" Why did you lie to me Declan. Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"**_

_**" we all had it planned out, Cheryl admitted it was her that killed Seamus, but she didn't need to go inside as it was self defence. So when dad got out, we got a plan together, so that dad could come and get you back."**_

_**" I'm sorry Stevens, I wanted to tell you the truth. But when I found out that you where getting married, I knew that I had to get you back. The truth is I've missed you, prison was hard for me, but you kept me going. You where in my head all the time, I love you so much Steven Hay."**_

_**" I just can't believe, that you didn't text me to at least call me to say that you where out. I didn't want to get married to John Paul, but I knew I had to if I couldn't have you. The truth is, I've missed you too Bren. I've missed you so much, your the only person for me. So will you marry me?"**_

_**" I would love to. I've always wanted to be married to you, I knew you where going to ask me on the day that we where doing the catering for that wedding. I even see you make a bread ring, when I was outside getting a bit of fresh air. But when Kevin hugged me, I knew something had changed, so I stayed back a little bit and I seen you crumble it up."**_

_**" Des, so you have time to do mine and Brendan's wedding?"**_

_**" Of course I do. So if everyone would like to follow me and take a seat, we can get started."**_

Xx

_**" Brendan repeat after me. ' I Brendan Seamus Brady, take you Steven Hay to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.'"**_

_Brendan repeated the words that Father Des had said, he looked at Steven the whole time while repeating the words. Both of them, had tears falling down their faces, Ste wiped away Brendan's tears, while Brendan wiped away Ste's tears._

_**" Now Steven it's your turn, so repeat after me. ' I Steven Hay, take you Brendan Seamus Brady to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.'"**_

_Ste repeated the words, that Father Des had said to him. Ste had more tears falling down his face, and Brendan wiped them away again. They both leaned forwards very quickly and kissed for a second on the lips._

_**" Then it is without further ado, that I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss again."**_

_Brendan pulled Ste forwards, they pressed their foreheads together and they leaned in for s kiss again. When they pulled away, everyone was cheering at them and Cheryl was crying with happy tears. Ste had seen Amy sitting beside Leah and Lucas, he walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her._

_**" Hey you, where's that new baby of yours. I want to have a quick look at him or her."**_

_**" She's with her dad at the moment, they will be coming soon, he's just changing her nappy. Congratulations by the way, I know you will be a great couple. I'm sorry I ever doubted you Brendan, but ever since you've been in prison, Ives seen a massive change in Ste. I know he loves you so much, but if you ever put a foot wrong towards Ste again, I will make sure you will never see Leah and Lucas again."**_

_**" Amy you don't have to worry, I'm going to keep him and the kids safe. I love them with all my heart Amy, they mean everything to me. I was just wondering if me and Steven went as Brady-Hay. Would you be alright if Leah and Lucas went as the same. I will be doing the same with my kids, so I just thought I would ask you first."**_

_**" Yeah, that's fine. But like I said before, you hurt Ste and you won't see your step-kids again."**_

_**" Thanks Amy, for doing his for me and Brendan. You won't regret it."**_

_**" Good. Now kids, go and see your dad and daddy Brendan, while I go and get your half-sister."**_

_Ste bended back down to pick up Lucas, and Brendan did the same with Leah. They both missed having the kids around, they both missed having a cuddle with them and Amy could see that when she came back into the room._

_She came back over, with her new born baby girl. Ste put Lucas down, so he could have a little hold of the baby. Ste gave back the baby back to Amy, as she started to cry for her dinner. To which Amt gave her daughter back to her husband Leon._

_**" So Ste, how much in trouble am I in. Since I kept you from finding out about dad getting out of prison."**_

_**" Well I don't like being lied to. But to be honest, I heard you all talking about it."**_

_**" Oh right, my bad. Maybe we should have talked about it, a bit quiter."**_

_**" Deccy, it's fine. I would have found out the truth one day, your dad is the only one for me and I don't care how many time I say it. But even though I married Doug two years ago, your dad was the only one I had in my mind."**_

_**" Aww Steven, that so romantic of you saying that. By the why, where is Douglas. I though he would be here."**_

_**"Doug died. There was a bomb in the flat, it went off and he died saving my life."**_

_**" I know I never liked Douglas, but I'm glad he saved you. Hey you found my necklace."**_

_**" Yeah I did, it was in a box with some other stuff from the flat. I've been wearing it, since I've found it. Bren, where you going to propose to me if you didn't go to prison. Cause I found a box with an ring inside, and the small box had my name on the front of it."**_

_**" Yeah I was, you remember that we where horny for each other and a Leah came in to the room and disturbed us. Well I was going to ask you then, but I didn't find another time to ask you after that."**_

_**" Aww Bren, well I'm glad we've finally done it now. I love you Mr Brady-Hay."**_

_**" I love you too, Mr Brady-Hay."**_

_**" Tony, is it alright if we go to the Hutch for the wedding do?"**_

_**" Yeah Ste. Just as long as we don't make it a mess for it tomorrow when we have the cake judge coming."**_

_**" We won't Tony. Well if everyone, would like to make your way to the Hutch. We can have a bit of a party there.**_

_Everyone moved off the train when Ste had said that, Ste and Brendan held hands, while Declan had hold of Leah's hand and Padraig had hold of Lucas's had. They all walked off the train and walked to the front of the station, where they could get a taxi. When one came, they all got in and headed to the village for the last time._

Xx

_When they had arrived at the Hutch, people where inside waiting for them. Tony was waiting for them outside, with a glass of champagne in each hand for them. When they had got out of the taxi, Leah and Lucas ran to Amy, while Declan and Padraig went over to Cheryl._

_Tony handed them the glass of wine and he went to pay the taxi woman. Once done, they all walked inside and sat down at the tables Tony sorted out, while they where coming back form the wedding._

_When they where all seated, Tony said his best man speech about Ste. He also said a few words about Brendan as well. Once Tony has finished, it was now Brendan's turn to say something about his new husband._

_**" Well Steven, I can't believe we've got married. When Cheryl told me you where getting married, I just thought that you where renewing your wedding vows. But when I had seen it was John Paul that you where getting married to, I didn't know if I wanted to be here in the village anymore. But I had to put a stop to the wedding, I knew you wouldn't be happy with him. But the truth is, I've miss you so much, you where the only thing that kept me going when I was in prison. You are the love of my life Steven. And nothing is going to change that, I love you Steven Brady-Hay."**_

_Ste broke down into tears, he stood up from his chair and passionately kissed Brendan. When they had stopped, Brendan pulled Ste into a hug, and everyone 'Awed' at the pm and told them 'To get a room', when they seen Ste squeeze Brendan's arse._

_It was now Ste's turn, he wasn't sure if he could do it. But when he looked at Brendan, he gained a lot of confidence. He took a big deep breath and looked at Brendan when he was going to say his speech about him._

_**" I can not believe you are here Brendan, and that you are back in my life. I've missed you so much too. Since you got locked up, bad things have have happened to me. I almost died and I became addicted to drugs. But with the help of a few people, I was able to change my life around. But now that I have you again, I'm not letting you leave. Your stuck with me forever now, I love you too Brendan Brady-Hay."**_

_Brendan told back up again, he hugged Ste and whispered into his ear and said,' It's you and me forever now, it's time for us to start our happy ending." When Brendan said those words to Ste, they passionately kissed again and all of their friends clapped and cheered for them._

_Declan went over to the CD player, he pressed play and people moved out of their chairs and danced. Brendan, Ste, Declan, Padraig, Leah and Lucas all moved from their chairs and they all had a dance with each other. Cheryl came over and she and a smile on her face, when she seen that Ste and Brendan where looking happy and in love._

_**" Hey guys, I'm glad your both together again."**_

_**" Well we would have been together for a long time, if Brendan didn't go to prison for you. How could you do that Cheryl, to get your own brother to lie for you. Could you not see that me and Brendan where going to be a real family, before all that shit happened."**_

_**" I'm so sorry Ste. I wasn't thinking properly. My head was all over the place, I didn't want Brendan to lie for me, but he did. I'm sorry Ste, please forgive me?"**_

_**" it will take a bit of time, but I'm sure I can forgive you. I'm sorry for not talking to you when Brendan went to prison."**_

_**" It's okay Ste."**_

_**" Erm, sorry to interrupt you. But me and Steven need to leave for our honeymoon."**_

_**" Oh yeah, where are we going?"**_

_**" We are going to Italy. Might visit a few places there, and might see if there is a house and a few businesses we could buy over there, if you want?"**_

_**" Of course, I would love too. But what about the kids?"**_

_**" Well, I have a little confession to make. Eileen, visited us last night, and she brought Declan and Padraig over with her. She said that I now have full custody of them, she doesn't want them any more. So they will be staying with Cheryl while we are on our honeymoon. And when we come back, we can pack their stuff and move to Italy. We could ask the same about Leah and Lucas, but that depends on Amy, if she will let us."**_

_**" Oh god, I can't wait. And I think it will be a brilliant idea, taking the kids there and starting our new life in a different place."**_

_**" Come on then, let's say goodbye to everyone."**_

_They said goodbye to all of their friends first, leaving the kids for last. When it was time to say goodbye to the kids, Ste broke down into tears. As he walked over to them, Leah said to him that he had nothing to worry about, as she has two new brothers to look after her and Lucas._

_Ste kneeled down, to give Leah and Lucas a big hug and kiss. All three of them started to cry, but then they stopped when Ste told them that he and Brendan would be home soon and that they could come and visit them._

_Brendan pulled his son's into a hug, and they did this of a few moments. When they where done, Brendan told them that they had to help Cheryl around her house, and to keep an eye on Amy, Leah and Lucas while they where on their honeymoon. Declan said that he would love to and Padraig said that he was happy that they had some new friends to play wit._

_Ste came over to Brendan, with Leah and Lucas following him. Brendan bended down to hug Ste's kids, while Ste hugged Declan and Padraig. Tony had come over to tell them, that their taxi was here. They all left the Hutch and watched as Brendan and Ste go into the taxi. Brendan told her the airport they needed to be at and he drove them there._

_Once they had arrived at the airport, they paid for the taxi fair and got their bags out of there back of the car. They walked into the airport, and went to check in for their flight. When does, the woman told them that they, where ready to board the plane. Brendan took their stuff back off her, he put them in his pocket and grabbed hold of Ste's and his suit case and ran to the gate they where supposed to go to._

_When there, they boarded the plane and sat down in their seats. An air steward came over to them, and he asked them if they wanted anything to eat or drink. Ste said he would have a glass of water and a sandwich, and Brendan said he would have the same. The air steward called Johnny, smiled at Brendan and gave him a wink and he did it take any notice of Ste, as he was going him the evils. Johnny moved away to get their things and he left Brendan and Ste to have a chat._

_**" So Mr Brady-Hay, are you ready for put honeymoon?"**_

_**" Yeah, I guess I am."**_

_**" Steven, what's wrong? You can tell me?"**_

_**" Oh it's nothing. I'm just nervous and I just wish that people, would stop drooling over you. Your my man, and that's the way it going to stay. So you can tell Johnny that you are happily married to me."**_

_**" Of course Steven. You know, I've missed your jealousy of people eyeing me up."**_

_**" Well I don't like it, I mean we've just got married today and yo haven't told him yet. Please Bren, I don't want to fall out already. I've just got you back. Right he's back now, please tell him Bren."**_

_**" I will do Steven. I love you Mr Brady-Hay."**_

_**" I love you too, Mr Brady-Hay." **_

_**" There you go sir's. Would you like anything else, some snacks or my phone number for us sir, and something else for your business partner."**_

_**" I don't think so, as for your phone number. Keep it for yourself, I've just got married to this beautiful and wonderful man beside me. So goodbye Jonathan."**_

_Brendan leaned to Ste, he kissed Ste passionately on lips. With small groaning sounds coming out of their mouths, when they pulled away from kissing. When the air steward seen this, he looked away from them and he carried on with his job, helping people on the plane. _

_Ste put his hand on Brendan's face, and rubbed it down. Brendan took hold of Ste's hand, he took it away from his face and pressed his lips to his palm. They got themselves comfortable, in their seats and they nodded off to sleep._

Xx

_They got woken up, by a different air steward who told them they had landed. They got up from their seats and walked off the plane and in to the airport to get their bags. Once they had retrieved them, they walked back outside and got into a taxi that had pulled up. When they got inside, Brendan told her the hotel they where staying in and she drove them their._

_While they where still being taken to the hotel, Ste took out his phone and started taking some pictures of the places they would be visiting on their stay. He then leaned into Brendan's side, and took a photo of themselves, just like they did when they where in Dublin 2 years ago. _

_When they arrived at the hotel, Ste got out and got their bags, while Brendan paid for the taxi fair. Once done, Brendan took his bag, off Ste and they walked into the hotel holding hands. They walked up to the main desk, and Brendan told the woman bus and Ste's last name he had booked the hotel room under._

_After she had finished checking them into the hotel, he gave them their key and told them what room they where staying in. Brendan took the key off her, he gave her a small smile and he grabbed Ste's hand again and walked into the first lift that became available._

_When the lift opened it doors, Brendan pushed Ste inside and pressed the button for the sixth floor. As the lift stopped at the sixth floor, Brendan and Ste stopped kissing. Brendan picked up their bag, they walked out of the lift and he gave they key to Ste for the room._

_Ste opened the door, he walked inside and Brendan did the same. He placed the bad on the floor, he walked up to Ste and wrapped his arms around Ste's slim body figure and he placed his chin on Ste's shoulder._

_**" Well Mr Brady-Hay. Did I choose a good place for out honeymoon?"**_

_**" Yeah, you did. I'm loving it already here, thank you for this Brendan."**_

_**" That's good, and anything to please my man. You want to christen the bed?"**_

_**" Yeah I wanna. Oh do you have any condoms?"**_

_**" Yes I do. But just so you know Steven, I never slept with anyone when I was in prison, I couldn't."**_

_**" It's fine Bren. Now take me, I need you "**_

_Ste turned around in Brendan's hold, and they started stripping each other out of their clothes. Once they where done, Ste went to lie down on the bed, while Brendan went into his bag and pulled out a few condoms and a bottle of lube._

_ Brendan went back over to the bed, he got on to his side and pulled Ste ontop of him. They started making out with a lot of kisses, and before they knew it they were hard for each other. _

_Ste ripped opens the condom wrapper, he dropped the wrapper on the floor and placed the condom on to Brendan's cock. He picked up the lube, that Brendan put on to the bed and squeezed it into his palm. He rubbed it up and down, Brendan's long lengt and he also added some lube to his own hole._

_Brendan pulled Ste, on to his cock and sthe bounced up and down on if for a good while. They made love as a married couple for the first time, going over old sex positions and new ones. They did this until, the sun rose the next morning._

Xx

The end.

Please reviwe and tell me what you like and dislike about this fic.

If there is anything wrong with it, then please let me know and I can sort it out.

sorry for the spelling mistakes, my iPad is being weird since I updated it last week and the keyboard is acting strange as well.


End file.
